The Start Of Summer
by RapidAktion
Summary: England and America go on vacation to Hawaii together. A cute One-Shot that has lite Yaoi between the two. Also involves Sealand. Sorry for the crappy summary!


I hopped up and down in my seat as the pilot announces our arrival in Hawaii. It was my second favorite state, right after New York. "Stop moving around you git." England says, interrupting my thoughts. I slowly stop, but I keep my feet tapping. I've been excited for this week for awhile, it was vacation week! It's a week were all of the countries go on vacation; ignoring all of their duties to act like a human! I, America, get to go to Hawaii, but for some reason England came along. It's not like he stalks me around all day long, I actually think Germany forced him to come with me… Either way, I hoped that England wouldn't be a kill-joy the whole week like he normally is.

"Alfred, get up! The stewardess has asked you multiple times to leave the plane!" I hear England call from the front of the plane. Wait, the front of the plane? We were sitting in the dead last row. That's when I noticed all of the empty seats and a lady trying to pull me out of my seat. "Oh, sorry." I murmur. I then see England shake his head and exit the plane. I quickly gather everything that I had under the seat in front of me; a messenger bag that contained a playboy magazine, a soda, my cell-phone, and my wallet. As I walk get off of the plane, I quickly glance out one of the windows that were in the little hallway that brings you into the airport. The view! It was just beautiful. There were palm trees, really green grass, and the bluest sky in the world! Truly, Hawaii was a heaven on earth.

As I entered the airport, I felt as though something was off. That's when it hit me; where was England? Even though he didn't like me much, he wouldn't have just walked off into unknown territory. Throughout the terminal, there was no sign of England. I would ask store managers, restaurant works, if they've seen a semi-short man in sweater vest and kakis, but none said yes. Finally, I gave up. England was lost.

After getting over the feeling of defeat, I walked to the nearest bathroom. I quickly went to the nearest stall, I really wasn't going to the bathroom, and I closed the door. I let myself weep for multiple minutes, thinking that I might never see England again. Then somebody knocked on my stall's door. "Um, is there by chance that anyone's in there?" said a fairly recognizable voice, it was England's voice. I unlock the door, all while wiping some tears from my face. He looks startled. "A-America?"

"No duh it's me. It's my country! Now, where were you?" I say, acting like a stern parent.

"Well, I was… Dealing with-"

"Me!" Said another British accent. I recognized this one too, but not as easily as England's. England stepped to his left, revealing Sealand. "The twerp somehow bought a ticket on the plane and followed us here." I hear England mumble. Sealand smiles. He looks so young, so helpless, but I couldn't let those factors stop me from being mad. I was originally supposed to go to Hawaii alone, and then England joined, now Sealand? Was I not allowed to be alone for awhile?

They stared at me, both mad. What had I said? I had said nothing at all! England gives me a cold glare and says "Well, if you want to be alone that much, having it your way. I'm taking Sealand to our hotel." So that's it. I had said what I had only meant to think. England storms off, pulling Sealand along with him through the crowded airport.

I make my way to the baggage claim, hoping to find England and Sealand there. When I finally reach it, I have no such luck. All of the bags have been picked up, leaving my lonely black bag circling around, as if it were lost and trying to find its way back home. I take it and I hurry towards one of those car rental booths. There was one advantage I had being in my own country, I had a legal license. Were England would have to rent a taxi, I could just drive.

I picked out a yellow Ferrari, the best of the lot. As I pulled away from the lot, I realized that I had no clue where I was going and I had to go back. After pulling out of the lot, again, I see a small taxi leaving the airport, I have no idea how I'm able to do this, but I see that England and Sealand are the passengers inside of it. Quickly, I get right behind them.

About an hour later, the little taxi pulled into a hotel's drop off. The hotel is a Hilton, and it's huge. I could probably fit twenty of my own houses into it! England and Sealand get out of it, but I stay far enough away from them that they don't notice me. England pulls their suitcase out of the taxis trunk, blah blah blah, and then they go inside the hotel. I see that people try to help England by carrying the bags, but he just shoves them away. He's pretty good at that.

As I pull up the Ferrari to where the taxi had previously been, a hotel doorman walks up and greets me at my door. "Hello sir," he says, "May I take your car out to our parking lot?" I get out of it, and then toss him the keys. "Sure," I say, "Just don't take it out for a ride." The man smiles and gets into the car. When he's out of my view, I stalk my way into the hotel. Ok, it wasn't really a stalk, but you should get what I mean.

In the hotel, it was beautiful. There were palm trees everywhere, and a hand glider attached to the ceiling! I looked around, and at the front desk I saw England and Sealand. I started walking up to them, and I started hearing what he was conversing with the women at the desk. "Yes, I'm Alfred F. Jones! Don't you take other peoples word in this country?"

"Well, Alfred." She said, "You have to show some identification!" He huffed and retreated away from the front desk. I quickly made my way towards them. England was facing away from me so I tapped his shoulder. "You better not be the front counter person or I'll-" he said as he turned around but I snatched him up into kiss before he could say anymore.

England didn't try to overpower me and get out of the kiss but he bit my lip a little to gain access to my mouth. I could feel his tongue sweeping in my mouth like somebody who was very skilled at it.

Sadly, I was the one to push away because I couldn't breathe. After that I knew this would be the best vacation


End file.
